


Animals

by fandomtrash87



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Animals, BDSM, Kink, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, Smut, Team Nice Dynamite, Top!Gavin, bottom!Michael, but also fluffy?, tnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash87/pseuds/fandomtrash87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is overwhelmed by his sexual relationship with Gavin and tries to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction here, basically I used the song 'Animals' by Maroon 5, I made it into a sexual fantasy with my favourite bois. Some lyrics are used here too. BDSM is in here, it's fairly light but you've been warned. Also I'm obsessed with Bottom!Michael so I hope you like that :)

“Fucking Christ Gavin, I’M ON YOUR TEAM!” Michael shrieked, punching Gavin in the arm. Geoff and Ryan laughed as they progressed through the level they were playing. Gavin squealed and lost control of his hands, XBOX controller dropping to the floor as he sat in his chair and giggled.

“You’re such a fucking idiot! We’re gonna lose!” Michael wailed, just as Geoff and Ryan made it to the end. All four men were laughing at the scene. “Well that’s all for now folks, let's stop!” and with that the game session was over, ending with Michael screaming profanities at Gavin. Ryan and Geoff got up to leave, smiles still plastered on their faces but Michael stayed behind.  All kidding and joke anger aside, there was something that he had to do. He waited until Gavin calmed down and began packing up his things. It was now or never.

“Hey, can we talk?” Michael asked, licking his chapped lips for the fourth time. Gavin looked up from his monitor and nodded, noting that Geoff and Ryan had left for lunch.

Sitting down beside him, Michael wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and exhaled. “We gotta stop what we’re doing on our free time, man.”

Gavin’s eyes widened. He definitely wasn’t expecting _that_.

“Oh? And why is that _Michael_?”

The redhead kept his head down, running his hand through his hair nervously. “I-I can’t think anymore. About anything. I try to keep my cool around here ...and with other people but I- I get distracted I guess?”

Gavin watched the other man silently, not wanting to hear what Michael was saying but becoming deliciously aroused by how nervous he was.

“Like I-I filmed this Rage Quit the other day- or I tried to, but I was so caught up by ...well _you_ and what we’ve been doing that I was silent for like twenty minutes. I had to redo the entire thing.”

Oh. That wasn’t good. Gavin wanted to smile at the whole situation but kept it to himself, he really did feel bad about affecting Michael’s work. That was definitely not what he had intended.

“I’m sorry Michael, I never meant for that to happen.”

Michael just nodded, refusing to look at the Brit. “I just think it’s better if we...you know, stop. Not that I want to- Christ Gavin, I don’t want to ever stop.” Michael chose this moment to make eye contact with the other man in front of him and Gavin was taken aback by how confused, hurt, and aroused Michael looked when he said that. But there was something else there too, but Gavin refused to dwell on that, or the butterflies he was feeling in his stomach from Michael’s words.

“I know I should steer clear of you Michael, but I don’t suppose there’s any way we could...have a farewell session? In the sound booth perhaps?”

“I—" Michael looked torn, and Gavin hated to see him look so vulnerable, but a large part of him couldn’t accept that this was the end of what they had.

“-don’t think that’s a great idea-" Gavin just nodded and looked at the floor. “I’ll leave you alone then, Michael.”

“No-that’s not what I want! I mean I lo-“ Michael’s eyes widened and his heart started pounding in his ears, “you’re my friend.” He sputtered, but if Gavin had caught on to what Michael had almost just confessed he didn't let on. “I like hanging out with you, it’s just-"

“The sex was so bloody good that you’re a bit mad now? Consumed with lust, maybe?”

“Uh...yeah Gav. Pretty much. I just can’t get distracted at the office man, I have way too much fucking work to do.” Michael stood up to leave, watching Gavin closely to gauge his reaction.

Gavin nodded, looking up at Michael.  “Well I guess that’s that then...”

Michael was squirming though, a sure sign that he was aroused. And he looked so needy standing there, his brain desperately telling him to leave the room but something else was making him stay where he was.

“...unless you feel it necessary to give me a parting gift.” Gavin stood up and pushed Michael roughly into the wall, lips mere inches away from the redheads’. And Michael knew he would have this one last tryst with Gavin, because of the betrayal of his trembling body, and his fingers grasping at the other man, desperately trying to feel him close one last time.

“God yes, please Gav-"

But Michael was cut off by Gavin’s mouth, prying and searching Michael’s, fighting for control although in all honesty Michael was far too forgone to fight back. His legs were like jelly and his mind was swirling, making him unable to do a lot of anything.

“Now you’re going to be a good lad and follow me to the sound booth. Can you do that?”

Michael just nodded. He couldn’t quite remember how to speak at the moment.

“God look at you, bruised lips and dark bedroom eyes? A tad conspicuous, no?”

“I’ll be good,” Michael whispered looking into Gavin’s eyes. “I promise.”

Gavin snaked his fingers through Michael’s hair and pulled roughly, causing the redhead to moan softly. “Too right you will, my pet. And if anyone asks where you’re going?”

“F-for lunch...”

“Good boy.” Gavin let go of the other man and smiled, walking out of the door, a painfully aroused Michael following behind him.

*

“What did I tell you about squirming, Michael? Do you want to be punished?” Gavin was straddling the redhead’s legs, his index finger gently moving down the trembling boy’s body. “N-no Gavin but I’ve been bad, so fucking bad.” Gavin smiled. Michael was always so earnest and willing to be manhandled and it drove Gavin delirious with want.

“Have you ever been, Michael...you making me want you while you’re trying to say goodbye? That was quite _disrespectful_.  What should I do to you?” Michael remained silent, except for the panting of anticipation that was coming from his lips.  Tracing his finger back up Michael’s chest, Gavin pinched his nipple hard causing Michael to shout out in obvious pleasure.

“Hush, love. We don’t want to be found out now do we?” Michael squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. If his brain were actually functioning he would understand how truly terrible that would be but right now he couldn’t seem to care.

“Now what punishment do you think is reasonable here...and you’d better answer me.”

Michael shuddered, calculating his response. “Teeth? Leaving me bruised?” Michael sighed with relief and pride at the smile that spread across Gavin’s face. “Excellent suggestion, Michael. Make sure to keep silent.”

Michael nodded, excitement and anticipation causing him to feel lightheaded. It was a good thing he was lying on his back in the sound booth or else he might’ve collapsed.

Gavin leaned close to Michael, his lips pressed to the skin of his stomach. It was moments like this that Gavin longed for the most, Michael being completely under his control; helplessly vulnerable but completely trusting him to hurt him just the right way.

Gavin bit down hard, leaving a welt on Michael’s stomach, teeth gnashing together angrily before he assaulted Michael’s neck. Gavin could tell that the redhead was trying hard not to call out in ecstasy but after a few moments of neck biting that  Gavin heard  “Dynamite!” and everything stopped. Gavin looked to Michael with a worried expression, lifting himself off the other boy and lightly holding Michael’s face in his hands. “Michael are you alright, love? Was that a bit much? I’m so sorry, what can I do?”

Michael’s mouth quirked briefly into a smile. “I-I’m alright, yeah it was a bit intense there...just..just kiss me Gav.” And Gavin obliged, pressing swift, soft kisses all over Michael’s jaw, cheeks, neck and collarbone before he ever so gently kissed the bruises he had left over Michael’s skin. “Oh my boi, is there anything else I can do?” it was then that Michael reached somewhat shakily for the Brit, and Gavin scooted over to take the trembling boy in his arms. “Shh love, it’s okay now.” And while Michael couldn’t deny the inherent ecstasy he felt with Gavin during a scene, there was nothing that could top this moment where all he could do was feel Gavin’s heart beat against his back and Gavin’s magic fingers running through his hair, bringing him back to reality. It was in these moments that he realized how much Gavin had come to mean to him, and how much he never wanted to say goodbye.

*

At the end of the day, Michael was ready to go home. His body ached and he was replaying the scene in the sound booth over and over in his head . After the intense pain session, all Michael wanted was to curl up with Gavin on the floor forever. As his breathing slowed, Gavin had pressed soft kisses along his shoulder and it made him feel so safe, wrapped in the arms of the man he loved. And that was it, Michael thought bitterly. _I’ve fallen in love with the stupid prick._   While the sex _was_ a reason why he couldn’t concentrate on work, that wasn’t the whole reason behind ending things with the Brit; in actuality he was trying to distance himself for his own emotional protection. When the two had started this it wasn’t supposed to be this gentle, this caring, and it _definitely_ wasn’t supposed to make Michael feel like he was the only one that Gavin had ever cared about. It was supposed to be rough sex. That’s it, that’s all. But when Gavin had told him about the dangers of subspace and how the aftercare was just as important, Michael agreed to all the cuddles and gentle kisses that Gavin could offer. It wasn’t long before that became Michael’s favourite part. While the scenes they had together were undeniably hot and drove him crazy with desire, Gavin was so considerate and attentive when it was all over that it made Michael’s heart flutter. And that was why it had to stop. He was becoming confused with the attention and in his heart he knew he wanted more. He wanted Gavin always, not just when an opportune moment presented itself. But Michael never thought that Gavin could ever feel the same way about him.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Michael sighed as he headed out of the office to his car.

“Wait! Michael! Hang on!” he heard from across the parking lot.

“What, Gavin? I’m fucking tired, I just wanna go home.” Gavin jogged over and nodded. “Yeah, no I was wondering if I could stay over at yours tonight?”

“Uhhh....” Michael narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“Oh! Right! Because Geoff and Griffon have this ‘date night’ thing tonight and trust me you do not want to be there when they come home half drunk and are all over each other. They’re mental.”

Michael cracked a grin at Gavin before throwing his arm around his neck. “Yeah sure dickhead, get in.”

Gavin ducked around Michael and into the car, goofy smile spread across his face.

*

“Are you sure you live here, Michael?” Gavin asked from the kitchen.

“What the fuck are you talking about Gavin, I’ve lived here for years, and you’ve been here like a thousand times!” he complained, turning on an old episode of My Little Pony.

“But do you _live_ here, because I don’t see anything here that could sustain human life.”

Michael just chuckled and shook his head at Gavin. “Fuck off.”

Gavin practically pranced back into the living room a moment later and plopped himself down on the couch beside the other man, bottle of whisky in hand.

“Hey where the fuck did you find that? I was saving it!”

“Oh Michael, don’t fret! We’d both be dead if we drank this whole thing in one night, there’ll be plenty left over for you.” Gavin uncorked the bottle and took a generous swig. “Would you like some?”

“Oh? Would I like some of my own fucking liquor? How thoughtful of you to fucking ask, Gavin.”

Gavin pouted until Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle from his hands. “I really wasn’t planning on drinking tonight.”

“Well I wasn’t planning on watching a program on stupid cartoon horses—"

“Hey don’t talk shit about MLP in my house, Gavin. I don’t say anything about that dumb British show you watch with that old dude in a telephone box and special effects that look like it was made in the Goddamn nineties.”

Gavin actually looked affronted at that. “First of all, _Michael_ , the Doctor travels in a _police_ box, you utter pleb. And second of all, the effects are part of the charm! And at least _I_ don’t watch a sodding program with a target audience of five year old girls!”

Michael just laughed and held up his hands in surrender. “Okay okay, calm the fuck down I was kidding! Jesus _Christ_.” But Gavin was smiling too.

Michael flipped through the channels for awhile, but nothing seemed to catch his attention. Admitting defeat, he turned off the TV and leaned back on the couch. Both men had taken a few swigs of the alcohol and the effects were starting to kick in.

“Michael...” Gavin started, squirming beside him.

“What, Gavin?” he snapped.

“Do you not like me anymore for what I did to you?”

“Christ Gavin, I didn’t let you come over to talk about that shit.” Michael sounded confident but inside he was starting to shake. He _really_ didn’t want to discuss it any more.

“I know, I know Michael. I just want to know if I did anything wrong. I wanted you to have fun and get off, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Not _really_.”

“Fuck, I know that Gavin. I promise. I just really can’t fucking think about anything else.”

“Do you promise it’s nothing else, Michael? Nothing I did?”

“Of course it’s nothing you did, it was literally the best sex I’ve ever had!” _Aw fuck._

“What...really?” Gavin actually looked flustered at that. Michael just turned bright pink.

“Uh...forget I said anything, I’m drunk.” He stole a glance at Gavin which was a mistake because he looked completely touched and excited. Michael closed his eyes and cursed how cute Gavin could be.

It must have been the alcohol talking but he couldn’t help himself from asking. “What do you...uh...think about it? A-about me?”

“Oh, Michael,” he breathed. “It’s been bloody brilliant. I’ve had loads of fun.” _And I’ve fallen for you, quite honestly._ He added silently to himself.

“So how do we do this...or not do this I guess. I mean obviously we’re still you know, _into_ each other right?” Michael swallowed. Maybe he wasn’t drunk enough for this.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about it?”

“Well fuck, _you_ brought it up! Why the fuck not? Here give me a second.” He said, taking a long pull from the bottle. It was already half empty. “Okay, _now_ let’s talk.”

“Michael- I’m sorry, really-"

“No please, what do you want to talk about? How much you’re gonna miss getting your dick sucked and having your way with me? Is that all it was to you?” Michael started and he couldn’t stop. Fucking Gavin.

Gavin stayed very still and looked at Michael. “Was it-was it more than sex for you?” Gavin didn’t dare hope that maybe it was for Michael as it meant so much more to him.

“What? Fuck you. I asked you first.”

“Well never mind then. It’s over isn’t it? Might as well not dwell on it.”

Michael pouted. “Well then, what are you going to miss about it?” Now he was _too_ drunk to be doing this. He would kick himself for it tomorrow.

Gavin gave him a small smile. “You really want to know? It’s rather...intimate.”

Michael’s heart skipped a beat in his chest. “Yeah, tell me.”

“There’s this face you make when you’re like, really gone, like just all pleasure like you can’t even handle it. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen.” _Your trust in me is the best part of you, it’s how I fell in love with you!_ Michael just looked at him. “That’s it?”

“What? It’s a great look!” _You look like you’re in love with me._

“That’s it? A look on my fucking face is the best thing about me?”

“Michael what’s wrong? I-“

“God!” Michael yelled, standing up rather drunkenly, swaying side to side. “I’m going to bed!”

“What...but Michael it’s only eight o’clock!”

“I don’t care! You’re exhausting to talk to, Gavin! You can’t even answer a goddamn question properly! Good _bye_! And don’t even fucking _think_ about following me!”

Michael sauntered away and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

“I’m so sorry, Michael.” Gavin said softly from the sofa. He bowed his head in defeat, face in his hands. “What have I done?”

*

Michael threw himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was spinning, which wasn’t a good sign. He was just so angry; his heart throbbing as if someone had just punched him in the chest. Lying down he admitted that he was more hurt than anything. Even if Gavin did feel something for him, it obviously that wasn’t the highlight of their relationship. Michael fell asleep on his bed, hurt and frustrated, thinking about all the ways that Gavin drove him into a frenzy of desire.

*

Suddenly he was in the RoosterTeeth office, pressed against a wall, breathing hard. Someone was coming.

“Oh _Michael_...” Gavin purred. Michael wasn’t fooled though, he could hear the menace in the Brit’s voice. A shiver went up his spine.

“Maybe you think you can hide, Michael, but I can smell your scent from miles. Come to me unless you want to be punished.”

Michael palmed his erection through his jeans. This was it. His biggest Gavin-fueled fantasy: being hunted and forced into submission. Just thinking about it made his cock twitch in his pants. Heart pounding he ran through the door and into the kitchen. Big mistake. He tripped over a chair and the loud scrape it made filled his body with adrenaline. Being preyed on was the hottest thing he had ever done. And Gavin Free did not disappoint. Hearing the chair he strode into the kitchen from the hallway. Michael looked terrified and excited all at once. Gavin smiled at him before pushing him into the refrigerator, the force causing several magnets to clatter to the floor.

“Oh god, Michael,” Gavin breathed, gripping Michael’s wrists tightly with one hand and pushing them up over the other man’s head. “You’re like a fucking drug...” Michael was already panting, his cock straining against the tight denim. “I get so high when I’m inside you.” Gavin whispered, latching his teeth to Michael’s neck.

Michael moaned loudly, squirming against the Brit’s touch. “Gav-"

“You like it when I mark you, _Michael_?” Gavin smiled and ran his hands down the redhead’s trembling body.

Michael only nodded. Gavin smiled, his gaze predatory. “Now I’m going to remove your clothes. Don’t even think about running off.”

Michael shook his head. “I-I wouldn’t.”

“Good.”

Gavin reached down and pulled Micheal’s shirt up over his head, spending time basking in the sight of Michael being so obedient for him. He licked his lips. “I could just eat you alive,” he breathed.

Gavin carefully unbuckled Michael’s belt and pulled it off quickly. Michael jumped and lowered his arms. Gavin just leered at him. “A bit skittish tonight, my pet?”

Michael licked his lips again, calculating his next move. Gavin ever so slowly undid his button and pulled down his zipper. The release of pressure on his cock made him moan as he stepped out of his jeans.

“Did that feel good, Michael?”

“Y-yeah.” Gavin smiled and loosened his grip on the other man, and Michael took the opportunity to take off in only his boxers out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“Oh Michael, you really _are_ bad, aren’t you?”

Michael ran as fast as he could and hid under Gus’ desk. He heard Gavin coming up the stairs, slowly, savouring the anticipation.

“What are you trying to do to me, Michael? You can run free, but you can’t stay away from me for long. I know you. You can do what you want to but I know what comes alive in you when I have my filthy way with you. I will find you, Michael. And you will pay for this.”

“Oh God,” Michael breathed. He couldn’t remember a time he had been this hard before. He wanted to be found, and he was prepared to face any consequences Gavin would have for him.

Michael drew in his breath as Gavin approaching the desk.

“I know you’re under there, Michael. Get out here, _now_.” Gavin was staring at him, his face painted in anger, more so than Michael had ever seen. Michael shakily crawled out but as he stood up he felt Gavin’s hand around his throat.

 “That was rather rude, Michael.” The redhead squirmed. The feeling of Gavin’s fingers digging into his neck was intoxicating. Feeling lightheaded, he pleaded with the Brit. “Please, I’ll be good, I fucking promise.”

Gavin smiled menacingly at his prey.  “Don’t lie to me, you’ve been _very_ bad. Get over to that desk and bend over.” Throwing him in the direction of the desk, Gavin followed him and ripped off Michael’s boxers. “Your arse is going to be so fucking red. That will teach you not to disobey me.”

Michael swallowed and braced himself. And then the smacks came. Full-handed, hard slaps that echoed in the empty office, one smack after another. Gavin was relentless and Michael couldn’t help but cry out in pain and pleasure. “Fuck, Gavin. Harder.” He mumbled.

“What did you say to me?” Gavin demanded, roughly grasping Michael’s hair and pulling him back.

“I deserve harsher...punishment.” He gasped, panting hard.

A slow smile spread across Gavin’s face. “Do you like my punishment, Michael?” Gavin bit down on Michael’s neck as hard as he could.

Michael screamed.  “Fuck yes Gav, you hurt me so fucking good.”

Pulling him up, Gavin gently placed his hands on Michael’s collar bones and scratched down his front as hard as he could. Michael called out and leaned back to rest against the Brit, trembling. “Oh, _Michael_ ,” Gavin cooed, pressing a soft kiss to Michael’s neck. Gavin wrapped his hand around Michael’s cock and squeezed feeling the other man buck against his hand. “My my, look what you have there. I’m afraid you’ll have to earn the right to use it, though. Get on your knees.”

Michael swallowed and turned to face Gavin, slowly lowering himself to his knees. He went to reach for Gavin which earned him a hard slap across the face. Looking up at Gavin he froze.

“Did I tell you to touch me, Michael?”

“N-no.”

“I don’t like when you break your promises to behave.” Gavin snapped, pulling down his own pants and briefs.

“I-g"

“I don’t want to hear your excuses!” and with that Gavin grabbed Michael's hair and roughly pushed the redhead’s mouth deep on his erection causing Michael to choke. “So eager to taste me, are you? You’re such a slut, Michael. But just for me, isn't that right my pet?”

Michael nodded slightly and pressed closer to Gavin, taking him all in his mouth. He his hands found Gavin’s waist in order to balance himself. His head bobbed vigorously, taking in the moment as Gavin watched him. And when Gavin started fucking his mouth, the burning sensation almost caused him to gag but he kept going, relishing the sounds that were coming from the Brit. “You’re quite enthusiastic, Michael. That pleases me.” his breathy voice only fueled Michael’s need to please him more.

Michael moaned and the vibrations on his cock caused Gavin to throw his head back and enjoy Michael’s expert mouth. Having enough for the moment, Gavin pushed Michael back, eyeing the wild look in Michael’s eyes as he leaned back on the carpet, never breaking eye contact. He was shaking visibly with anticipation. Gavin looked around and grabbed the closest thing he could find, a ruler. “Yes, this’ll do nicely.” He whispered before pulling it back and letting it go across Michael’s chest.

Michael inhaled sharply, fighting the urge to call out. Gavin smiled. “Now Michael, I’ll tell you what, you keep quiet for ten whole smacks, and I’ll touch you the way you like. Can you do that? Can you be good for me?”

Michael nodded silently, eyes shut tight.

“Good.”

Gavin started someplace easy and smack the ruler against Michael’s arm. True to his word, no sound came out of him.

He hit again on his chest above his abdomen. Nothing.

It only made Gavin try harder. Hit’s three through six were targeted at his stomach and while Michael flinched, he didn’t say a word.

Gavin’s last four hits were in Michael’s weak spot. Gavin spread the redhead’s legs and Michael released a shaky breath. Gavin smiled and smacked the inside of Michael’s thigh four times in the same spot. Michael kept quiet for the first three but gasped loudly at the fourth. “Fuck!”

“Oh and you were doing so well, Michael.” But Gavin’s smile was wide spread across his face.

“Please t-touch me, Gavin. I’m so sorry.” Michael choked. His cock was so hard it was painful. And it didn’t help that his mind was swimming with his desire for the Brit. “I’ll do anything! Please.”

Gavin cocked his head to one side, considering it. “Is that a promise, Michael? One that you’ll actually keep?”

“Oh, God yes. Please just touch me! Fuck, I need it. I need you.”

Gavin stood up and instructed Michael to turn around. Picking up a bottle of lube from the pocket of his jeans he slicked his fingers. Getting on his knees behind Michael he ran his fingers lightly over Michael’s back. Lord was he shaking. Gavin only smiled and pressed two fingers into Michael, causing Michael to gasp loudly. “Holy fuck, Gavin.”

Gavin smiled and moved his fingers ever so slowly in and out. “Does it burn, Michael?”

“Y-yes.” Michael stuttered, exhaling sharply.

“Would you like me to go faster?”

“Fuck,” Michael whispered. He responded only by backing himself against Gavin’s fingers. The Brit raised his eyebrows but allowed the movements to continue.

“More, I need more...”

“My _my_ how greedy you are, _Michael.”_

“I-I’m so sorry.” Michael choked, resisting the urge to pump his cock in his hand. Gavin wouldn’t like that.

As if reading his mind, Gavin grasped Michael’s cock firmly in his hand before stroking it. Michael’s back arched and he cried out. After spreading his fingers around Michael’s hole, Gavin asked: “Are you ready for me, Michael?”

“Fuck, yes.”

“Then beg for it. Beg for my cock in your tight little arse.”

Michael didn’t need to be told twice. “God Gavin, please fuck me. Please, I need you inside me, you feel so good, I know I’ve been greedy, but I need it. Fuck me hard, fuck me until I can’t walk, anything, just fuck me!”

Gavin leered at the trembling man in front of him. “As you wish, _Michael_.” Gavin swiftly replaced his fingers with his cock, which was now throbbing. Pressing into Michael was so tight and hot that he let out a groan. Michael sighed in what sounded like relief.

Bracing himself, Gavin began to pound into Michael, harder and harder under Michael was a quivering mess beneath him.

“I-I’m gonna...I’m gonna...”

“Are you going to come? I want you to hold off for me, Michael.”

“I-I’m so close, I can’t-"

“You can.” Gavin told him calmly, slowing down his thrusts. Michael was almost sobbing he felt so good, pounding his fist on the floor underneath.  “Fuck, I’ll try.”

“You’ll do it.” Gavin sounded so menacing that Michael slowly nodded and staved off his orgasm as long as he could but the second that Gavin flipped him over and put his mouth on him a few moments later he knew he was a goner.

Gavin released his cock and looked up at Michael. “If you’re going to come, you’d better be screaming my name.”

Michael squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the familiar pull of his orgasm, it was becoming more intense than he had ever remembered it being, and it was getting harder and harder to stop it. “Oh my fucking God, Gavin! Fuck!”

Gavin pinned Michael’s arms over his head and firmly grasped Michael’s cock in his hand. “Whose the best fuck you’ve ever had?”

“ _You_ Gavin, God just let me come, _please_!”

“Are you mine, Michael? And only mine?” Gavin growled in his ear.

“Yes! Yes I’m all yours, _fuck_ , yours forever!”

As Michael was about to experience his release he started to wake.

*

Michael was panting, hard. His sheets and discarded jeans were twisting around his body and he was clutching his cock hard, stroking it and screaming for release. “Gavin, oh my fucking _God_! You’re the best, I swear, you are! Fuck!”

Gavin threw open the door just as Michael screamed Gavin's name as he came.

“Michael? Are you alright? Ohh..” Gavin realized what had happened, and rushed over to the bed to see Michael sweating and shaking, oh God was he shaking.

“Michael...I’m here.” It was obvious that Michael wasn’t quite fully awake so Gavin just stroked his face and pushed back the hair that was plastered to his forehead. Michael sensed he was there and grabbed him. Gavin maneuvered himself until he was settled in on the bed, holding the redhead in his arms.

Waking up a bit, Michael looked positively relieved to find Gavin holding him. “God Gavin, I fucking love you, don’t ever leave me.” he begged, clutching the Brit closer to himself.

Gavin gasped softly and an impossibly wide grin spread across his face. “I love you too, you donut. And don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all liked it, please let me know if you do. I would really appreciate any feedback. Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
